Demiavian
by Silverdogz
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have managed to get captured by the School. Unfortunately they have a new and more deadly enemy. Rated T for Paranoia.


Max sighed. Once again she and the Flock were locked in dog cages. She looked around at the same old room that seemed to never change.

_'Angel?' _Max thought.

_'Yeah?'_

_ 'Anything we should know?'_

_ 'They're excited about someone called Omega 1 and someone called Omega 2.'_

'Hell the poor kids were probably new.' Max thought to herself. As if one cue the door banged open and four white coats came in holding a boy with messy black hair and a girl with blond hair in a ponytail. They were shoved into their cages across from us. Max couldn't see if they had any mutations in anyway. They both groaned and sat up. Their eyes were startling, the boy had extremely deep green eyes, while she had stormy gray ones. They both seemed like they could look through you.

'Great. Now two more people who can do it.' Thought Max.

"Who are you?" asked Max.

"Why the hell should we tell you." Said the boy. The girl poked him and they began to converse in a rapid fire conversation. Max couldn't tell what they were saying though.

"Fine!" exclaimed the boy.

"Sorry, about seaweed-brain. My name's Annabeth and he's Percy." Said Annabeth.

"Mind, telling us where we are?" said Percy.

"The School." Said Max.

"Funny, last I checked school didn't lock you in freakin dog kennels." He said.

"Not a school, The School." Said Fang.

"Annabeth why does he look like Nico?" said Percy.

"I dunno." Said Annabeth. "Before we continue I would like to know your names."

"I'm Nudge. Do you have wings? If you don't than what kind of DNA do you have?" said Nudge who had been oddly quiet.

"No and what!" said Percy,

"I'm Max, Mr. dark over there is Fang, Iggy has the blond hair, Gazzy is next to him and Angel is next to Gazzy with Total our dog." Said Max.

"Cool, back to my previous question. What does she mean by DNA." said Percy. Max began to explain the school and what they did to kids. As she continued a look of anger began to cross their faces at what the Flock had to endure. Percy's hands began to tighten on the bars of his cage. Almost immediately the ground began to rumble.

"PERCY!" yelled Annabeth. Percy looked startled and the shaking stopped mercifully as Percy relaxed. Max passed it off as coincidence. Fang looked suspicious.

"Did you do that?" he asked.

"No." said Percy. The door banged open and a white coat came in with a couple of Erasers flanking him.

"Time for a blood sample!" he said a little too excited.

"Hello to you too. Psycho." Said Percy drily. The white coat grabbed his arm and tried to take and injection. However he kept missing eventually he gave up after about five tries. He turned to Annabeth. Once again he was unable to get a sample from her.

'Did they repel metal?' Max wondered aloud.

"Tο καλό πράγμα που αισθανόμαστε στην Styx μαζί μετά από αυτή την ηλίθια empousa μας έσπρωξε μέσα." Said Percy to Annabeth in that strange language. She nodded and laughed. The white coat looked furious and he stomped from the room. Percy erupted into peals of laughter at the white coat's frustration. (Good thing we fell in the Styx together after that empousa pushed us in.)

"Percy, do you have your pen?" asked Annabeth. Max found it odd that Annabeth would be worried about a pen of all things.

"Ναι, αλλά δεν νομίζω ότι πρέπει να το φέρει στο μέτωπο των θνητών." Said Percy.

_'Max, I can't read their minds. It's like they're blocked off.' _Angel thought her mind laced with worry.

_'Damnit.'_ Thought Max. She was going to continue more but then the door burst open and guess who walked in. Jeb Batchelder with Ari next to him. Ari leered at Max. He turned and unlocked their cages. Only to be hit in the face by Percy's shoe. Ari growled and restrained Percy and Annabeth and took them out the door followed by Jeb.

Percy got a good look at the place they were going. He didn't like it one bit. He saw twin operating tables. He had a pretty good idea of what was going to happen next… He wasn't disappointed. A scientist grabbed two Erlenmeyer flasks filled with water. On it was printed "Water- Tiber." He poured it on the two teens and it felt like they were being burned. Steam rose from their skin as they lost the Achilles Curse. They knew they were exposed and they didn't like it. Percy hit Ari where the sun don't shine and Annabeth punched the white coat in the face sending him reeling back across the table.

-BZZT- -BZZT-

Two Tasers fired at the demigods knocking them out. They were pulled on to their respective tables. Then the real work began…

Percy and Annabeth were brought back to the tyranny of reality by the cutting of knives on their skin. They both began to scream as bones were removed to be hollowed out. Before their eyes. In holding room 666 The Flock winced as the screams were carried to them by the air-vents. Eventually they faltered out as they fell back into unconsciousness. White coats scurried around the room, cutting open bones and hollowing them before resealing them and replacing them. Eventually they carried two syringes and injected them into each teen. This was followed by a second injection. Percy got a black and gold colored injection that had printed on it "Zeus – Hades." While Annabeth got one that read "Artemis – Hera." Both demigods began to arch their back as the God's blood began to change them. Percy's hair changed to black with silver tips while Annabeth had brown streaks running through hers. They were carted back to the rooms and dumped unceremoniously in the cages. They began to shudder as their backs ripped open and wings arched from them. Percy had black and white with blue tips while Annabeth's resembled smoke, except more silvery. They groaned and sat up. Their hands brushed their feathers and their eyes widened and they looked back at them. Percy sat in disbelief while Annabeth flexed her wings. Soon though night fell.

Percy POV

Just great. I have wings, they look awesome but Zeus is gonna freak. Soon though I fell asleep. As usual I couldn't just have a dreamless night. NO I got a dream. I was standing in the throne room of Olympus. Annabeth was next to me. Sitting in their respective thrones were Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Athena, Artemis and Hades of all gods.

"Umm, just how much trouble are we in?" I asked.

"Not much. You had no control." Said Zeus. I was taken aback. Normally Zeus would be trying to blame me for something.

"Okay, then why are we here." I asked.

"Because the School or ITEX as they're formally known injected Percy with mine and my brother Hades blood. While Mrs. Chase her now has my wife's and Artemis's blood." Said Zeus.

"What!?" said Annabeth.

"You heard." Said Hades.

"So now what." I said.

"Get out of ITEX." Said my dad. As the room faded to black I was still shocked. I was now basically a child of the Big Three. Annabeth looked pissed. I understood though. Hera and Annabeth had not had the best relationship with Hera and now she was pretty much related to her. I woke up in my cage. I thought really hard about shadows and the spot outside my cage. I felt really cold and then it passed I was outside my cage! I did a victory dance in my head. I pulled out Riptide and slashed off the lock on Annabeth's cage. She clambered out and looked at me. I grinned my half smirk and we opened up the Flock's crates. Max was staring at me.

"You went from inside to outside! And where the hell did you get a sword!" said Max.

"Look you wanna play twenty questions or to do you feel like leaving." I said as I turned for the door. Looking at it I could tell it used hydraulics to lock. I felt the familiar tug in my gut as manipulated the liquid inside the tubes. The lock clicked open. I stepped out and looked both ways, there was a single eraser standing guard. A flurry of grey feathers went by me as Annabeth charged the Eraser. She kicked its legs out from under it and stomped on its throat leaving it gasping on the ground. Her eyes flashing a silver color before reverting back to their usual grey. A few white coats tried to Taser her but I jumped in the way. I felt a pinch and I absorbed the electricity. Acting on a hunch I flung out my hand and the electricity jumped from white coat to white coat. I turned to the Flock. Max had her mouth open and Angel looked frustrated.

"That's going to catch flies." I said to Max she abruptly shut her mouth as light blush colored her face.

Max turned to a window and kicked it open and jumped out spreading her wings, her Flock followed suit. I jumped out too and began to flap my wings. It felt as if I had been doing it for years.

'Thanks Zeus.' I prayed and thunder rolled. I began to fly off with Annabeth next to me following the Flock. We soon passed a sign that read Lake Mead 2 miles. I smiled at the fact there was a lake. All too soon we touched down and I folded my wings. I felt a slight tingling sensation where my wings were, I looked back and saw my wings were gone, replaced by a tattoo of giant wings. Annabeth had the same thing. I smiled and dived into the lake.


End file.
